No Soy Un Heroe
by Akuma no Ryu
Summary: La más antigua de las profecías dicta que un joven, nacido con un corazón puro y noble, será cubierto por la oscuridad, pero en su largo viaje, será bendecido tanto por la luz como por la oscuridad, y será él y solo él el que traerá el verdadero equilibrio al mundo y quien logrará lo que nadie ha logrado nunca, la paz absoluta.
1. Prologo

**-¡Buenos días gente!-Dice el escritor antes de recibir un almohedazo de parte de cierta pelirroja.**

 **-¡CIERRA LA BOCA QUE NOSOTRAS QUEREMOS DORMIR!-Dice la Airi antes de salir de escena mientras el escritor alza la cabeza con un par de teclas en la frente.**

 **-Eso duele, bueno gente, ya que no quiero recibir otro golpe como ese haré rápida la presentación, ejem, este es el segundo cap que dije que iba empezar a publicar este mes aunque en un principio iba a ser el primero y unico pero que más da, como siempre espero que sea de vuestro agrado, nos vemos al final con alguna que otra aclaración.-**

Demonio/invocación hablando- **demonio**

Demonio/invocación pensando **-(demonio)**

 _Los personajes de Naruto así como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

* * *

Prologo.

La fuerte tormenta llevaba descargando con fuerza todo lo que tenía sobre Konohagakure no Sato desde hacía ya un par de horas, truenos, rayos y una incesante chaparrón que como no amainase en las próximas horas seguro que empezarían a saltar las alarmas por inundaciones. Sin duda Konoha, ubicada en Hi no Kuni donde el clima cálido e incluso a veces algo seco predominaba no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de fenómenos meteorológicos, pero eso poco o nada preocupaba en estos momentos al extenso grupo de gente que ahora mismo bebían y celebraban en una de tantas tabernas de la aldea.

-¡Al fin, al fin hemos acabado con ese demonio!-Gritó eufórico un hombre mientras alzaba su jarra a rebosar de cerveza.

-¡Hemos logrado terminar lo que Yondaime_sama empezó!-Grito una mujer también alzando su jarra mientras estaba en las piernas de un hombre que brindaba con ella.

-!Somos héroes!-Grito otro tipo haciendo que la euforia aumentase mientras seguían festejando su éxito al haber logrado acabar con el demonio zorro de nueve colas también conocido como Kuybi.

Mientras el grupo de personas festejaba y celebraban su "gloriosa victoria", algo lejos de la villa ninja, en la rivera de uno de los ríos que pasaba por Konoha, se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de un joven de unos 6 años de edad seguramente. El muchacho de cabellos rojos estaba más muerto que vivo, todo su cuerpo está lleno de cicatrices y heridas a medio cerrar, su única ropa era un intento de pantalón completamente destrozado y manchado de sangre y donde debían estar su brazo derecho y su ojo izquierdo ahora ya no había nada. El único ojo del muchacho miraba hacia el cielo, sin brillo alguno, como si ya no tuviese vida a pesar de que su pecho se inflaba muy ligeramente, al menos de momento; al borde de caer en el sueño eterno pudo escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban a él, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban trato de girar un poco la cabeza en la dirección de los pasos, su lado izquierdo. Debido a la falta de su globo ocular no pudo ver de todo a la persona, solo pudo ver que se trataba de una mujer que vestía con un hermoso kimono blanco con detalles en color lavanda, negro y dorado, con una hermosa melena blanca que caía a lo largo de toda su espalda casi hasta sus tobillos.

-Mi pobre niño, que injusta ha sido la vida contigo.-Dijo la mujer con una voz dulce y harmoniosa mientras se arrodilla y volcaba la cabeza del joven en su regazo, el ojo de Naruto se abrió un poco más al ver el angelical rostro de la mujer, ojos de color amatista, labios rosados, pequeña nariz y piel de porcelana.

-U-un ángel.-Dijo el pelirrojo casi en un murmullo haciendo sonreír a la peliblanca.

-Que dulce, y que pena que alguien con un corazón tan noble y puro haya acabado de esta forma por la ignorancia y estupidez de unos pocos.-Dijo la mujer mientras acariciaba el rostro del ojiazul.-Dime Naruto_kun, ¿no te gustaría vengarte de todos aquellos que te han causado dolor?-

-¿Vengarme?-Pregunto curioso el chico mientras extrañamente sentía como sus fuerzas volvían poco a poco y como las heridas que aún no cerraban empezaban a hacerlo mientras la mujer seguía acariciando su rostro y su cabello.

-Sí, vengarte, vengarte de aquellos que te han hecho esto simplemente porque eres diferente, porque no eres como ellos, acabar con los que te han hecho daño, los que te han torturado y casi acaban con tu vida por sus estúpidas creencias y su necedad.-Dijo la mujer mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Naruto a hacerlo también.-Yo te daré el poder para hacer tu voluntad, para que seas el dueño de tu destino y puedas vengarte de aquellos que te causaron dolor, solo debes jurarme lealtad y te otorgare el poder para hacerlo.-

-Yo...yo no sé, ni siquiera sé quien sois.-Dijo el pelirrojo algo dudoso.

-Perdona mi descortesía, mi nombre es Kokoa, la Diosa de la Oscuridad y Gobernadora del Infierno, aunque los humanos también me conocen por el nombre de Juubi.-Dijo la ojimorada presentándose con un ligera reverencia haciendo que el único ojo del joven se abriese de sorpresa al saber que estaba en presencia de una diosa.-Ahora bien Naruto_kun, ¿qué respondes a mi ofrecimiento?-

La mujer le tendió la mano esperando la respuesta de Naruto, por la mente del muchacho pasaban los recuerdos de los días que pasaba junto a su Oji_san, el Sandaime Hokage, de cómo este le hablaba sobre la voluntad del fuego y como él le juró que protegería la villa con todas sus fuerzas cuando fuese mayor, pero según iban pasando eso recuerdos por su mente también pasaban flashes de los recursos de los dos últimos meses en los que los aldeanos y ninjas lo habían torturado cada día. Lo recordaba todo, las caras de sonrisas malvadas, él como le arrancaban y quemaban la piel, como destrozaban sus músculos y como clavan agujas en la carne viva, como habían roto sus huesos y destrozado varios de sus órganos, todo esto una vez tras otra durante esos dos infernales meses que casi parecieron una eternidad con el propósito de hacer que Kyubi gastase todo su poder curándolo. Los aldeanos, aunque idiotas, tenían algo de vista y tras años de golpizas y agresiones se habían percatado de cómo tras cada una de las palizas el chico era rodeado por una energía rojiza que se encargaba de curarlo. Su plan fue sencillo y cruel, hacer que Kyubi tuviese que estar sanando las heridas sin descanso alguno, sin darle tiempo a reponer la energía que gastaba hasta que no quedase nada, y eso mismo era lo que había ocurrido esa noche en la cual tras una última paliza y arrancarle un brazo y un ojo lo tiraron rió a bajo para que la corriente se llevase lejos el cadáver de la villa para que se pudriese.

Naruto miró aquella gentil mano que la diosa le ofrecía, esa deidad que a pesar de representar a la oscuridad y todo lo que esta significaba había sido millones de veces más amable, gentil y dulce que casi todas las personas que había conocido en su joven existencia. Su corazón, hasta hace poco puro e inocente, ahora solo estaba lleno de furia, ira, y deseos de venganza contra aquellos que le habían dejado en semejante estado, aquellos a los que el mismo se había jurado que un día protegería y que solo le habían producido dolor, dolor y más dolor. Alzó su vista solo para toparse con aquellos hermosos y extraños ojos amatistas, solo un vistazo a esos hermosos ojos le hizo falta para acabar de tomar su decisión. Aún estando algo débil y tambaleándose un poco el muchacho logró ponerse sobre una rodilla e inclinar ante la hermosa mujer mientras como si se tratase de la fina porcelana tomaba la mano de la peliblanca.

-Acepto, a partir de hoy os seguiré ciegamente mi señora, cumpliré todas vuestras ordenes y daré las vida por vos si es necesario.-Dijo el chico con voz solemne haciendo sonriera la hermosa diosa .

-Yo, Kokoa, Diosa de la Oscuridad, Emperatriz de los Infiernos, os doy mi bendición mi querido guerrero, a partir de hoy lucharas por mi y morirás solo por mi.-Dijo la diosa antes de hacer que el chico que se levantase, se agacho un poco hasta estar a la altura del pelirrojo solo para posar sus rosados y suaves labios sobre los del chico.

El único ojo del chico se abrió enorme cuando la húmeda lengua de la ojiamatista se introdujo en su boca, sintió como todo su cuerpo se inundaba de una sensación sombrosa de placer mientras poco a poco un collar negro con una cadena plateada aparecía en su cuello enroscándose en la mano de la diosa. Cuando la cadena terminó de enroscarse en la mano de Kokoa fue que ocurrió, de pronto una masa oscura empezó a brotar desde donde antes estaba el brazo del chico formando un nuevo brazo; con el ojo sucedió algo parecido, un fuego negro y espectral se formó en la cuenca formando un nuevo globo ocular, y había algo seguro, ninguna de sus nuevas partes era humana.

-...-El pelirrojo no dijo nada mientras miraba su nuevo brazo y notaba ese nuevo ojo en su cara antes mirar a la sonriente mujer.

-Son un regalo de mi parte, ahora borraré esas feas cicatrices.-Dijo Kokoa pero antes de que pudiese hacer cualquier cosa el chico dio un paso atrás.

-No es necesario Kokoa_Hime_sama, le agradezco por darme un brazo y ojo nuevo, pero no es necesario que gaste sus energía en borrar estas heridas, pues para mi serán siempre un recordatorio de este día y de porque hago lo que hago.-Dijo el chico con voz seria y mirara segura haciendo sonreír gratamente a la mujer.

-Entiendo, bien no perdamos más tiempo aquí, tienes mucho entrenamiento y cosas que aprender por delante mi querido guerrero **.** -Dijo la mujer antes de alzar su mano y hacer aparecer un oscuro portal y ofrecer su mano al muchacho.-

-Hai, Kokoa_hime_sama.-Dijo Naruto con una fina y oscura sonrisa antes de tomar la mano de la diosa y desaparecer junto con esta a través del portal.

* * *

 **-Y hasta aquí el prologo de esta nueva historia y hay algo importante que os debo de decir, este fic aunque parezca lo contrario no será un Dark Naruto, claramente el pelirrojo no va a ser el santo que es el cannon y que va a tener mucho de los comportamientos que tiene los Naruto Dark como el disfrutar los asesinatos y sel bastante maquinador y algo perverso, pero aun así no es un Dark completo, Naruto será lo que se conoce como un antiheroe, ademas que os puedo asegurar que hay mucho más sobre Kokoa que lo mostrado en este cap. Creo que no tengo mucho que decir, en mi pagina de Facebook podréis encontrar una imagen de como se verá (aproximadamente) Naruto en este fic y si logró encontrar alguna imagen que se aproxime a la apariencia de Kokoa también la publicaré ahí. Recordad que si os ha gustado el prologo, tenéis dudas, sugerencias, consejos o ideas para el fic, siempre recibo vuestros reviews con una sonrisa.- No tengo más que decir excepto que no os olvides de pasaros por mis demás fics y de echar un vistazo a mi canal de juego (AkumaNoRyu) si tenéis tiempo, eso es todo gente, cuidaos y hasta la próxima.-**

 **P. D: Y tranquilos que lo siguiente que vereis será el nuevo cap de Deed in the Dead.**


	2. Nami no Kuni

Demonio/invocación hablando- **demonio**

Demonio/invocación pensando **-(demonio)**

 _Los personajes de Naruto así como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

* * *

Capitulo 1: Nami no Kuni.

Una hermosa luna llena podía verse en lo alto del cielo estrellado, era una fría noche de mediados de Noviembre y esto era algo bastante malo para la empobrecida población de Nami no Kuni que no podían siquiera permitirse el lujo de tener una estufa con la que calentarse. Mientras las gentes de Nami hacían lo posible por calentarse con viejas y deshilachadas mantas, en su enorme mansión, el magnate Gato disfrutaba del calor que su costoso sistema de calefacción le brindaba. El menudo hombre se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio de su despacho donde se encontraban varios montones de papeles, todos eran sobre lo mismo, costosos y absurdos impuestos que obligaba a pagar a los ciudadanos de Nami. La sonrisa en la cara del pequeño tirano tomó cierto parecido con la de una hiena cuando esta se alargó, había decidido incrementar las cuotas de unos cuantos impuestos.

-Gato_sama, no creo que eso sea buena idea, los ciudadanos apenas son ya capaces de pagar los impuestos.-Aconsejó un hombre de cabello negro con algunas canas peinado hacia atrás, ojos grises que usaba un traje negro de mayordomo, en su cintura, colgando de un cinturón, se encontraba una katana de aspecto tradicional.

-Bah, tonterías, ellos pagarán a no ser claro que quieran morir.-Respondió con esa cruel y despreciable sonrisa mientras terminaba de modificar las cuotas.

-Gato_sama, si el maestro se entera de lo que está haciendo...

-¡Idiota! Ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces, ese mocoso esta muerto, hace más de 3 años que no sabemos nada de él.-Contestó de forma cortante Gato.- Además, aunque siguiese vivo, cosa que dudo completamente, con todos los hombres que tengo aquí reunidos no será siquiera capaz de llegar hasta mi casa, y mucho menos llegar hasta a mi, para algo tengo contratadas a esas dos.-

El hombre de cabello canoso dirigió su mirará a uno de los sofás que había en la estancia en el cual se encontraban sentadas dos mujeres tomando el té. La que más destacaba de las dos era bastante alta, portaba en su cabeza una cinta ninja de Kirigakure no Sato rasgada a la mitad, tenia el cabello negro como el carbón y caía largo y lacio por toda su espalda mientras algunos mechones caían sobre su rostro de ojos marrones. Su cuerpo era esbelto y delgado, lo cual no coincidía para nada con su enorme fuerza física, no por nada cargaba esa enorme zambatou que ahora se encontraba apoyada contra el sofá. La pelinegra presumía una grande y redonda copa D, una cintura estrecha, anchas caderas y un redondo y muy bien formado trasero. Para vestir usaba unas sandalias ninja, un pantalón negro, una camisa gris oscura de tirantes y unas vendas que usaba para tapar la parte inferior de su rostro y su cuello. La otra mujer, esta seguramente más joven, tenia también el cabello negro, largo y con dos mechones enmarcando su sereno rostro de piel clara y ojos azules. La figura de la pelinegra menor era más discreta, o tal vez no, la verdad, no era fácil saberlo ya que usaba un sobrio kimono de batalla de color azul agua junto a unas sandalias azules, en su cintura cargaba con un pequeño cuchillo de vaina azul, mango negro y unos 30 cm de longitud.

-Ahora deja ya de darme la tabarra Akito, me vas a acabar dando jaqueca y tengo que...-No pudo terminar la frase pues de pronto un aparato instalado en el techo del despacho, y según oían en varias habitaciones más, comenzó a emitir un fuerte y estridente sonido.

-¿Que demonio es esa cosa?-Preguntó la pelinegra mayor que estaba muy tentada de destrozar ese molesto chisme mientras Gato empezaba a temblar.

-Es una alarma que se activa automáticamente si algún intruso ha sido capaz de atravesar el puesto de seguridad que esta puesto a unos 500 metros de aquí.-Explicó Akito con rapidez mientras tomaba un walkie-talkie de la parte trasera de si cinturón.-Puesto 010 aquí Hiragaya, ¿en que situación se encuentran? Repito, aquí Hiragaya ¿en que situación se encuentran? -

-...-No hubo repuesta, solo el sonido de la estática y de lo que parecía ser el goteo de algún líquido cerca del aparato, un piloto rojo se encendió en el walkie avisando de la llamada de otro puesto de seguridad.

-Hiragaya_san, aquí el puesto 080, tenemos contacto visual de los intrusos, se dirigen hacia la mansión, son...dios mio, no puede ser...¡SON LAS CAZADORAS AKA Y AOI!-Gritó el aterrado hombre antes de que se oyese un ruido seguido de un doloroso gemido para terminar con un golpe de algo cayendo al suelo.

-S-si e-ellas están aquí e-eso significa q-q-que e-él.-Tartamudeba el pequeño hombrecillo mientras temblaba cómo un flan.

-Zabuki_san, Haku_san, debemos escoltar a Gato_sama y trasladarlo a la sala segura en este instante.-Ordenó Akito quien encabezaría el grupo mientras abría la puerta.

-Como sea, vamos niña, tenemos trabajo que hacer.-Dijo la nukenin mientras se levantaba y tomaba su gran arma antes de llevársela al hombro.

-Hai Okaa_san.-Respondió la muchacha tras terminarse su té, se levantó y junto con Zabuki cerraron el grupo con Gato en medio temblando sin parar.

Mientras, en los terrenos cercanos a la mansión, podía verse un paisaje digno de la imaginación de un asesino psicópata, cuerpos mutilados desperdigados por todos lados, órganos esparcidos por el suelo encharcado ya de tanta sangre. En el lugar, los hombres de Gato seguían luchando o más bien, seguía tratando de huir de cualquier forma posible de los dos demonios con forma humana que los estaban matando sin piedad alguna. Uno de los mercenarios el cual trataba de huir corriendo con todas sus fuerzas fue de pronto dividido por la mitad a la altura de la cintura por un par de katanas, la parte superior del cuerpo salio volando casi dos metros y rodó unos cuantos centímetros por el suelo.

La luz de la luna iluminó en ese preciso momento a la portadora de las katana que habían dividió a aquel desgraciado, usaba una máscara oni de color azul, al igual que su cabello el cual se encontraban atado en una larga coleta desde la base de su nuca. Vestía unas sandalias sencillas, un Kimono azul añil con detalles plateados que increíblemente no tenia ni una sola gota de sangre encima, por detrás de su cintura asomaban las vainas de sus espadas. No era una mujer ni muy alta ni muy baja, de figura delgada pero atlética, perfecta para moverse agilmente cómo ahora demostraba, de pechos copa B y piel morena; la peliazul dio un salto y colocó su espalda contra la de su compañera.

-38.-Dijo la chica de piel morena mientras la otra lanzaba una daga que voló por el aire hasta enterrarse en el cuello de uno de los que trataba de escapar.

-42.-Respondió con algo de burla haciendo chasquer la lengua a la peliazul.

La mujer portaba también una máscara oni salvo que esta era de color rojo, al igual que su melena que que caía hasta su espalda baja. Su ropa consistía en una chaqueta de cuero negra, un top negro que dejaba vislumbrar unos grandes y redondos pechos copa C casi D y que dejaba al aire su plano vientre, dos cinturones cruzados cargados de afiladas dagas, un pantalón negro de cuero que marcaba a la perfección su bien formado trasero, protecciones metálicas en los antebrazos y espinillas, zapatillas negras de suela lisa y un par de guantes de piel para sus manos las cuales ahora empuñan una sola daga manchada de sangre.

-Dejaos de juegos, esto no es una competición.-Dijo de pronto una voz seria, de entre las sombras de la noche apareció un hombre de cabello rojo.-Id y acabar con todos los hombres de Gato, no quiero que quede ni uno vivo, yo iré a la mansión para terminar con esto cuanto antes.-

Las dos mujeres obedecieron las órdenes que les había asignado ese hombre sin rechistar, ambas se esfumaron del lugar mientras el pelirrojo se aproximaba a la enorme casa con paso firme y rostro serio. El sujeto se veía bastante joven, como ya había dicho antes de cabello rojo, largo y algo erizado, era bastante alto y delgado pero con una complexión fuerte, su piel estaba algo tostada y tenia un par de cicatrices en su rostro. Usaba una banda negra en su frente, un aro de plata en su oreja izquierda y usaba un parche sobre su ojo izquierdo. Vestía unas botas negras de suela lisa, unos pantalones negros con un cinturón blanco, una camisa gris de cuello en V y una cazadora de estilo militar de colo negra y roja con algunos parches, alrededor de su cuello había una bufando de un color tan rojo como su cabello. Llevaba completamente vendado su brazo derecho y enganchada a su cinturón por la espalda portaba una hermosa espada de curioso diseño, mango circular, guardia unida a la hoja la cual era de un acero completamente negro con detalles en rojo y amarillo.

Mientras el pelirrojo ingresaba en el lugar, en el sótano podemos ver al grupo formado por Gato, las dos mujeres y Akito delante de una enorme puerta de acero de varios centímetros de grosor. El hombre de cabellos canosos introdujo una contraseña en un panel y después una llave que llevaba atada al cuello, tras eso la puerta empezó a abrirse lentamente mostrando una amplia habitación con un par de camas, varias estanterías con comida y una mesa.

-Gato_sama usted quédese aquí, Zabuki_san y Haku_san se encargarán de custodiarlo, yo iré a encargarme personalmente de lo que ocurre fuera.-Dijo Akito mientras desenfundaba su espada, le entregaba la llave al menudo hombre y salía por aquella puerta antes de cerrarla.

-Que bien, otra vez a no hacer nada.-Dijo la pelinegra mayor con desanimo mientras se tumbaba en una de las camas.

Los siguientes minutos a Gato se le hicieron increíblemente eternos, no debía ser más de media hora pero para el fue como si hubiesen sido días desde que Akito salió por aquella puerta. De pronto escucharon unos pasos al otro lado y la nukenin se levantó de su lugar mientras tomaba su espada y Haku hacía aparecer un par de agujas de hielo entre sus manos dedos. Los pasos se detuvieron de pronto y antes de que Gato pudiese decir algo una voz habló al otro lado.

-Se que estás ahí Gato, déjame pasar por las buenas o tendré que hacerlo por las malas.-Dijo una voz que le puso los pelos completamente de punta al menudo hombre que aun en ese situación tuvo la suficiente "valentía" de hablar.

-V-vete de a-aquí maldito m-mocoso a-ahora todo esto e-es mio, s-sino quieres q-que te maté s-s-será mejor que t-te largues.-Dijo a duras penas entre tartamudeos el necio hombrecillo.

-...-No hubo respuesta del otro lado y Gato llegó a pensar que quizás sus amenazas habían surtido efecto, pero sus esperanzas se fueron al garete cuento de pronto la punta de una espada atravesó sin ningún problema aquella puerta acero.

-¡GYAAAAAAAA!-Gritó el enano cuando poco a poco la espada lograba formar un agujero en la puerta, los bordes del corte estaban completamente derretidos dando a entender que aquella espada no solo era afilada sino que además estaba al rojo vivo, tras unos segundo un enorme trozo de acero perteneciente a la puerta cayó al suelo revelando la figura de aquel pelirrojo que jauría que Gato estaba al borde de un infarto.

-Hola Gato, parece que te has estado divirtiendo mucho, ¿no?-Dijo aquel pelirrojo entrando en la sala, en su mano portaba aquella espada que en estos momentos humeaba un poco.

-¡U-u-ustedes dos hagan algo!-Nada más terminar aquella frase el menudo hombre estaba en el suelo con el pie del la pelinegra mayor sobre su espalda, la gran zanbato sobre su cuello y con varias agujas clavadas en varios de sus nervios bloqueando completamente sus movimientos.-M-malditas, s-soy vuestro J-jefe.-

-En eso te equivocas, nosotras solo seguimos ordenes de Naruto_sama.-Dijo la peliengra con una gran sonrisa bajo sus vendas haciendo que los ojos del menudo hombre se abrían como platos.

-¿De verdad te creías que Aka y Aoi eran las únicas mercenarias que trabajan para mi?-Preguntó con burla en su voz el chico mientras se acercaba a Gato.

-No, n-no, aléjate de mi.-Suplicó el inmovilizado hombre, desde el suelo pudo ver como el hombre de cabello canoso y traje de mayordomo entraba sigilosamente en la sala y se colocaba detrás de Naruto.-¡Ahora, acaba con él!-

-...-Pero Akito no desenvaino su espada sino que se arrodilló ante Naruto.-Me congratula volver a verlo maestro Uzumaki.-

-Has echo bien en localizarme e informarme de todo Akito, cuando esto termine tu serás quien se encargue de este lugar.-Dijo el pelirrojo con seriedad mientras los ojos de Gato parecían a punto de salirse de sus cuencas.

-T-tu, ¡maldito traidor!-Gritó Gato pero el hombre ni se inmutó por sus palabras.

-El único traidor aquí eres tu pequeño bastardo, te encargué una sencilla misión, encargarte de una empresa de transportes de la que yo no podía hacerme cargo, y cuando vuelvo me entero que has usado el dinero que te di para ello para aterrorizar a una cuidad entera. Ahora recibirás tu merecido castigo Gato.-Dijo el Uzumaki a la vez que la temperatura de la sala parecía descender varios grados.

El muchacho llevó su mano derecha a su espalda y de una funda en su cinturón sacó un algo que hizo que la sangre de Gato se helase en sus venas. Se trataba de un revolver, un tipo de arma que usaba como munición unos pequeños proyectiles metálicos, el mismo había traficado con ese tipo de armas en varias ocasiones por lo que sabía bien lo que podían hacer. El arma era completamente negra y tenía un cañón bastante largo, de un calibre 5 aproximadamente, la empuñadura era de madera y tenía grabada una pequeña calavera. En su mano izquierda se empezó a concentrar una energía oscura con tintes rojizos, esa energía se comprimió formando una bala con el kanji de "muerte"

-N-no, po-or favor, l-lo siento, p-perdóneme Naruto_sama.-Suplicó Gato en el suelo con lagrimas en los ojos mientras el chico colocaba la bala en el tambor del arma.

-Saluda a Saori_chan de mi parte.-Dijo el pelirrojo con completa frialdad, puso el cañón en la sien del menudo hombre y apretó el gatillo.

No hubo el conocido estallido de la pólvora, solo se oyó el sonido del cráneo de Gato cuando la bala se estrelló en el. Por debajo de la piel del hombrecillo se pudieron ver correr varios destellos rojizos como de pequeños rayos justo antes de que algo de color blancuzco se escapase por la boca de Gato. Aquella cosa blancuzca sin forma se separó del cuerpo antes de arder en una llamas rojas como la sangre mientras producía un horroroso gemido de dolor.

-Akito, nos vamos a Nami ahora mismo, quiero hablar con aquel que se llama Tazuna cuanto antes para terminar con todo este asunto de una vez.-Ordenó el muchacho mientras guardaba su revolver y la bala en el cráneo de Gato se volvía ceniza.

-Hai, Naruto_sama.-Dijo el hombre arrodillado antes de salir de la sala para preparar la cosas.

-¿Te vas ya Naruto_sama? ¿Y nuestras recompensa?-Dijo Zabuki abrazando por la espalda al pelirrojo dejandolo sentir completamente el tamaño de sus pechos haciéndolo sonreír.

-Os daré vuestra recompensa en cuanto vuelva, mientras ayudad a Aka y a Aoi a acabar con los demás subordinados de Gato que están tratando de escapar, no quiero que ninguno salga con vida de aquí.-La pelinegra mayor solo gimió un poco disgustada pero obedeció sin rechistar, salió junto con la serena Haku que antes de salir dio un beso en la mejilla a Naruto.-Tan dulce y tierna como siempre, no se parece para nada a su hermana.-

En Nami, las personas estaban en las calles desde hace rato, habían oído el ruido de algunas explosiones e incluso los gritos de algunas personas en el silencio de la noche. Muchos estaban asustados de lo que pudiese ocurrir y se habían atrincherado en sus casas. Entre todo el tumulto de gente se encontraba un anciano que parecía tener algo de resaca y que olía a alcohol. Toda la gente se quedó muda cuando del bosque cercano apareció el "mayordomo" de Gato junto a un chico pelirrojo con un parche en el ojo izquierdo.

-Bastardo, ¿que es lo que haces aquí?-Gruñó uno de los aldeanos con odio.

-No tenemos más dinero, vete de aquí.-Exclamó una mujer con rabia.

-¿Quien de ustedes es el constructor de puentes llamado Tazuna?-Preguntó el pelirrojo con seriedad.

-¿Y tu quien demonios eres mocoso? Si eres otro esbirro de gato...-Gruñó un hombre amenazando con una botella rota pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo Akito se movió con rapidez colocando su espada contra el cuello de aquel hombre.

-No permitiré esa clase de ofensa contra Naruto_sama.-Dijo el hombre con voz gelida haciendo correr un escalofrió a todo los presentes.-Ahora responded, ¿donde está Tazuna?-

-¡Estoy aquí pero por favor, no le hagas daño!-Dijo de pronto un hombre algo mayor, con un poco de barba y que olía claramente a alcohol.

-Akito.-Dijo simplemente el pelirrojo y el mencionado soltó a aquel hombre.-Encantado de conocerlo Tazuna_san, permitame presentarme, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze y soy, por decirlo de algún modo, el jefe de Gato hasta esta noche en la que yo mismo he acabado con él.-

-E-el jefe de Gato, ¡U-un momento! ¿¡Has dicho que Gato esta muerto!-Exclamó realmente sorprendido el viejo.

-Así es, desobedeció mis ordenes aun sabiendo lo que ocurriría si lo hacía por lo que ha recibido su castigo por traicionarme.-Dijo Naruto con una tranquilidad asombrosa.

-N-no puedo creerlo, Gato esta muerto.-Murmuró Tazuna aun sin poder creérselo del todo al igual que todos los presentes.

-Tazuna_san.-Dijo el Uzumaki captando de nuevo la atención del anciano.-Lamento realmente la situación en la que os habéis encontrado pro culpa de Gato y lo único que puedo ofreceros actualmente son mis más sinceras disculpas por no haber estado más pendiente de las actividades que realizaba Gato a mis espaldas.-

-¿Que solo puedes ofrecernos tus disculpas?-Gruño un hombre con ira.

-Maldito bastardo, ¿sabes acaso por todo lo que nos ha echo pasar ese maldito?-Exclamó con ira un hombre, Akito desenvaino un poco su espada y todas las personas dieron un paso atrás pero un simple movimiento de la mano de Naruto hizo que el pelinegro volviese a envainar su espada.

-Tazuna_san, usted en los últimos años se ha convertido casi en un pilar para las personas de este pueblo y es por eso que me gustaría hablar con usted sobre ciertos asuntos referentes a Nami y a la empresa "TRIAGE", aunque ustedes solo la conocen como "Transportes Gato".-Informó el pelirrojo con seriedad.

-Tazuna_san no se crea sus palabras.-Dijo una de las personas mientras el anciano miraba al ojiazul, sin duda ese tipo no emitía un aura del todo amable pero aun así no parecía estar mintiendo.

-Esta bien, venga a mi casa, ¿señor...-Preguntó Tazuna.

-Naruto, y no me llame señor, apenas tengo 16 años.-Dijo Naruto haciendo que los ojos de todos los presentes se abriesen como platos.

Tazuna acompañó al Uzumaki y al pelinegro hasta su hogar donde una mujer de cabello negro se encontraba esperándolo. La mujer, su hija o nieta supuso Naruto, se puso algo nerviosa al ver al anciano compañero por Naruto y Akito pero este de inmediato la tranquilizó y le explico la situación. La mujer se presentó como Tsunami, la hija de Tazuna y tras ello dejó pasar al pelirrojo y al Hiragaya a su hogar, Naruto tuvo que mover ligeranemte su cabeza cuando un niño pequeño de no mas de 10 años trató de golpearlo con una sarten fallando completamente su golpe.

-¡Inari!-Gritó la mujer alarmada.

-¡Dejad a mi madre y a mi abuelo en paz malditos!-Gritó el niño señalándolos con la sarten.

-Maldito mocoso impertinente.-Gruño el hombre haciendo el ademan de tomar su espada, la pelinegra de inmediato se puso junto a su hijo sin parar de pedir perdón por sus acciones.

-Akito, déjalo, es solo un niño.-Dijo Naruto con seriedad y desinterés.

-Malditos, no dejaré que le hagáis a mi abuelo lo mismo que a mi padre.-Exclamó el niño llamando la atención del Namikaze.

-¿Su padre?.-Preguntó el ojiazul al pelinegro.

-Según se fue un hombre que trató de imponerse contra Gato, me dijeron que lo torturaron durante días delante de todo el mundo y después lo dejaron morir.-Informó Akito mientras los rostros de Tazuna y Tsunami mostraban gran tristeza y dolor al recordar aquello.

-Entiendo.-Dijo Naruto antes de acercarse un poco al muchacho, Tsunami lo cubrió un poco con su cuerpo por puro instinto y ante las sorpresa de todos los presentes el pelirrojo hizo un ligera reverencia.-Me disculpo por todas las penurias que han tenido que pasar, yo fui quien puso a Gato al mando de la sucursal de mi empresa TRIAGE que opera aquí, debí estar más atento a sus acciones.-

-Tu, ¿tu eras el jefe de Gato?-Preguntó furioso el chico ganándose un asentimiento de parte de Naruto.-¡Maldito! ¡¿Tienes idea de todo lo que nos ha echo sufrir ese bastardo!?-

-Y por eso ya me he disculpado, no puedo hacer nada para deshacer lo que ya está hecho, si quieres odiarme hazlo con todas tus ganas, vamos Tazuna_san.-Dijo el Uzumaki entrando a la casa con los ojos cargados de odio del niño pegados en su nuca.

Tazuna llevó a Naruto y a Akito a un pequeño despacho que tenia en la segunda planta de la casa, despejó de papeles una pequeña mesa y Tsunami subió de inmediato un par de tazas de té.

-Entonces, ¿sobre que quiere hablar conmigo?-Cuestionó Tazuna algo nervioso.

-Para empezar, sobre los absurdos impuestos que Gato les obligaba a pagar.-Informó el Uzumaki tras dar un trago al té, estaba bastante rico y no notaba ninguna clase de veneno en el.-La mayoría de esos impuestos van a ser eliminados una vez que Akito tome el control de la sucursal de aquí. TRIAGE a parte de una empresa de transporte es una empresa de seguridad la cual se encarga de dotar de protección a pequeñas ciudades o aldeas que no pueden permitirse pagar los servicios de las ladeas ninja. Como ya he dicho la mayoría de los impuestos serán eliminados pero tanto el impuesto de protección como los de comercio seguirán en vigor, con una reducción en este ultimo del cual me parece una cantidad absurda lo que están pagando.-

-Lo, ¿lo dice en serio?-El hombre no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando, nunca pensó que algo así podría volver a ocurrir.

-Me tomo los negocios muy en serio Tazuna_san, ahora, me gustaría hablar sobre el puente que esta construyendo para conectar Nami con el continente.-Dijo Naruto haciendo que el anciano se pusiera serio de nuevo.-TRIAGE se encargará de ayudarlo a terminar la construcción y se hará cargo de todos los gastos, tanto los que ya se han tenido que pagar como los que haya hasta la finalización del puente.-

-...Si-siento repetirme pe-pero, ¿lo dice en serio?-Naruto suspiro por la pregunta mientras los ojos de Tazuna casi se salían de sus cuencas, no podía creerse para nada lo que estaba pasando.

-Ya le he dicho que siempre hablo en serio cuando se trata de negocios, espero que esto sirva como una pequeña compensación por todo lo que han tenido que pasar por un error mio al asignar a alguien como Gato y no estar al tanto de sus acciones.-Explico el chico con seriedad.-Continuando con el tema del puente, una vez que se construya se deberá instalar un puesto de peaje, los beneficios de este se repartirían 60/40 ya que TRIAGE se encargaría completamente de la administración de este puesto.-

Tazuna estaba con la boca medio abierta sin ser capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra, delante suya ese chico pelirrojo que no tenía ni 16 años estaba hablando de negocios como si llevase más de 50 años trabajando. Al finalizar la reunión el anciano tenía unas ganas muy grandes de llorar, al fin, al fin tras tantos años Nami iba a poder regresar al estado en que estaba antes de la llegada de Gato, puede que incluso a uno mejor.

-Muchas gracias Naruto_san, Nami podrá volver a prosperar, es usted nuestro héroe.-Dijo Tazuna con una sonrisa mientras Akito se encargaba de recoger y guardar todos los documentos que habían traído.

-¿Héroe? No se confunda Tazuna_san, simplemente he echo las cosas tal y como creía que eran correctas, si usted no hubiese estado de acuerdo con ellas, hubiese sido un cabeza hueca que no hubiese parado de pedir más y más de mi como pago por todo lo ocurrido, simplemente lo hubiese quitado de mi camino.-Un tremendo escalofrió recorrió completamente la espalda de Tazuna al escuchar aquella palabras.-Ha sido un placer hablar con usted y haber podido terminar con todo este asunto lo antes posible Tazuna_san, cualquier cosas que deseen comunicarme transmítanselo a Akito y el se encargará de comunicarlmelo, que tengan una agradable noche.-

Naruto abrió la puerta y nada más hacerlo se topó de frente con el niño pequeño el cual lo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Porqué?-Murmuró el niño haciendo que una ceja del pelirrojo se alzase.

-¿"Porqué", qué?-Respondió el Uzumaki con algo de curiosidad.

-¡¿Porque no viniste antes!?-Exclamó el chico con fuerza mientras las lagrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas.-¡Si tu eras el jefe del bastardo de Gato! ¿¡Porque no lo detuviste si no estaba haciendo lo que le dijiste que tenia que hacer!? Si-i hubieses venido antes, ¡si hubieses venido antes mi padre aun estaría vivo! ¡¿Porque no viniste antes?!-

-Porque estaba ocupado con cosas más importantes.-Respondió sencillamente el pelirrojo.

-¡Bastardo!-Grito el chico dando un salto para tratar de golpear al Uzumaki el cual lo agarro del cuello en el aire y lo estampó contra una pared dejándolo casi sin aire.

-Escúchame mocoso, no me tomo bien que me ataquen y me da igual que seas un niño, te arrancaré la cabeza si lo vuelves hacer.-El niño empezó a temblar de miedo por aquellas palabras mientras sentía como poco a poco se le agotaba el aire en los pulmones.-Cometí un error y he obrado como creo correcto en respuestas a ello, ¿crees que esta aldea merece tanto la pena como para tener la consideración que estoy teniendo con ella? Ya te lo he dicho antes, si quieres odiarme, hazlo con todas tus fuerzas, pero te daré también un consejo, tú y esta aldea no me queréis tener como enemigo.-

La sangre en las venas de Inari se congeló por completo al sentir el aura de Naruto, cayó al suelo al ser liberado del agarré y se quedó completamente clavado a este temblando como un flan. Akito salió en ese momento de la habitación, dirigió un vistazo rápido al niño pero no le prestó mucha más atención y se marcho de la casa junto al Uzumaki que caminaba al frente.

- **¿No crees que te has pasado un poco con ese mocoso?** -Dijo cierta voz en su cabeza mientras caminaba por el pueblo de camino a la mansión.

-(Puede que si, pero ese chico ya estaba colmando mi paciencia, si no quería que su padre muriese que hubiese tratado de detenerlo, ¿a quien se le ocurre tratar de enfrentarse a alguien con el poder que tenia Gato sin los medios necesarios?).-Respondió mentalmente el ojiazul con sencillez.

- **Muy cierto, así de cruel es este mundo, si eres débil no lograras nada por lo que hazte fuerte o muere en el intento**.-Añadió aquella voz haciendo sonreír un poco al pelirrojo.

-(¿Ahora le copias las frases a sensei Rubi_chan?).-Preguntó el chico haciendo bufar un poco a la mencionada Rubi.

- **Cambiando de tema, ¿me dejaras unirme a lo de esta noche? Quiero ver como ha crecido el cuerpo de Haku_chan en estos últimos meses kekeke.** -Dijo aquella voz con una risa pervertida.

-(A veces duro seriamente de tu condición sexual).-Añadió el chico algo divertido.

- **Bueno, me encanta tu pene pero también las chicas lindas y Haku_chan es muy linda, sobretodo cuando se vergüenza cuando lamo sus deliciosos pezones kekekeke.** -Volvió a reír de aquella forma pervertida con esa curiosa risa que poseía.

-(¿Te recuerdo que puede llegar a hacerte su hermana si se entera?).-Cuestionó el chico que ya veía la mansión a lo lejos.

- **Me vale la pena**.-Respondió Rubi mandando una imagen mental al Uzumaki de ella misma alzando su pulgar haciendo reír un poco a Naruto.

-(Te dejaré unirte no te preocupes, después de todo cuantos más mejor, ¿no?-Respondió el chico con un brillo lujurioso y algo perverso en sus ojos.

Tras un rato caminando a paso tranquilo regresaron la ex-mansión de Gato, por todos lados había cadáveres, miembros desmembrados, charcos de sangre y bastante destrucción provocada seguramente por justsus de agua y viento.

-Sin duda esas chicas no se contienen a la hora de pelear.-Comentó el pelinegro haciendo suspirar al pelirrojo.

-Lo se, mañana vendrán los hombres que he contratado para esta instalación, ellos se encargarán de limpiar todo, pero por el momento, para que no vengan cuervos y otro tipo de alimañas.-Dijo Naruto mientras tomaba su espada, la hoja de esta brillo en color rojo antes de ser clavada en el suelo y prácticamente todos los cuerpos que allí se encontraban fueron reducidos a simple ceniza en cuestión de segundos.

-Se lo agradezco Naruto_sama, supongo que desea que prepare un cuarto para usted y sus mujeres.-Propuso el hombre mientras caminaba a la mansión.

-No será necesario, esta noche solo seremos Zabuki_chan, Haku_chan, yo y puede que una invitada más, las otras dos se habrán marchado ya de regreso a la misión que les había encomendado en Kusa, solo les pedí que vinieran para terminar esto lo más rápido posible ya que mañana debo partir hacía Hi no Kuni para resolver algunos asuntos importantes-Dijo Naruto mientras entraba en la mansión junto al Hirigaya.-Partiré temprano por lo que cuando Zabuki_chan y Haku_chan se despierten diles lo siguiente: Haku debe marchar a Yuki no Kuni para seguir su entrenamiento con su hermana y Zabuki_chan debe regresar a Kiri, la nueva Mizukage la está esperando para que vuelva a ser una ninja de Kiri y que encargue de entrenar a los nuevos Shinobigatana Nananin Shu.-

-Entendido Naruto_sama, me encargaré de transmitirles su mensaje, que se divierta.-Dijo Akito mientras el Namikaze marchaba al lujoso baño de la casa.

Naruto llego a la puerta del gran y lujoso baño de Gato con solo una toalla atada a su cintura y las vendas de su brazo derecho, mantenía su ojo izquierdo mientras tenía una sonrisa torcida en sus labios. El cuerpo del pelirojo estaba surcado de cicatrices, la más grande formaba una especie de "X" mal echa en mitad de su abdomen. Al abrir las puertas del baño su cuerpo fue rodeado por una agradable nube de vapor que atravesó en un instante antes de encontrarse con una hermosa estampa. Zabuki y Haku, completamente desnudas con la única excepción de un collar con una pequeña cadena alrededor de sus cuellos lo esperaban con miradas ansiosas en sus ojos.

-Me pregunto que habré echo para merecer tan hermoso regalo para la vista.-Dijo Naruto mientras las dos mujeres se acercaban a él, Zabuki le plantó un intenso beso mientras Haku empezaba a besar el torso del pelirrojo.

-¿Quien sabe? Los chicos malos tenéis un encanto único.-Respondió la pelinegra tras finalizar el beso y como su "hija" empezar a descender a cierta región inferior del Uzumaki.

-Pues creo que hay un chico malo que necesita que lo atendáis.-Ambas mujeres vieron como cierta parte de Naruto se alzaba delante suya duro como una roca.-Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer mis hermosas siervas.-

-Hai, Naruto_sama.-Respondieron ambas de forma sumisa antes de empezar a atender el miembro del chico con sus labios y lenguas mientras una energía rojiza empezaba a salir del cuerpo de Naruto formando una figura femenina que se cernía sobre el cuerpo de Haku, sin duda la noche sería de lo más entretenida para el pelirrojo.

* * *

 **-Y a esto lo llamo el baiteo del lemon, técnica ancestral que muy pocos escritores conocemos XD. Muuuuuuuuuuy buenas todos, ya estoy de regreso por aquí cambiando un poco el orden del cap, a partir de ahora os dejaré el cap lo primero y luego los os dejaré las contestaciones a los reviews al final del cap. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, los que me seguís en facebook sabéis porque he tardado tanto (he estado ocupado con algunos asuntos personales que me han tenido de un lado para otro), pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo y os tengo preparados muchos caps y cosas que os van a sorprender bastante, sobretodo con este fic para el que tengo muchas cositas preparadas. En mi pagina de facebook podréis encontrar una imagen de como se ve la espada de Naruto en este fic y como siempre, si tenéis alguna duda, queréis darme ideas/consejos para el fic o si simplemente os ha gustado el cap, vuestros reviews son siempre bienvenidos. Esto es todo por hoy gente, no os olvidéis pasaros por mis otros fics y si teneis algo de tiempo y queréis reíros de mi, siempre podéis pasaron por mi canal de Youtube (AkumaNoRyu), cuidaos y hasta la próxima.-**

 **P. D: Antes de irme, ¿que os parece la saga "Souls" (Demon Souls, Darks Souls, Bloodborne")?**

 **Reviews:**

 **Zaikort:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo.

 **white kurama:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo.

 **xirons:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo (y mis otras historias).

 **Loquin:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado este inicio de historia.

 **uzumakidragneel559:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo y ten por seguro que no tardaran mucho en llegar.

 **maicol1311:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo, y, ¿quien es ese? ¿Deadpool? No conozco a nadie con una nombre tan genial...

 **jbadillodavila:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado este inicio de historia.


End file.
